The Things He Did for Love
by Scotia Daniel
Summary: Years after the Kraang had been defeated and April had fallen for Donatello, April brings up a suggestion for them to grow closer together as a couple in their new life living on their own.


Donatello blinked, trying to understand what April O'Neil was asking him. He had been caught up in drawing out blue prints for his latest and greatest invention when the red head had come over, wrapped her arms around his neck and asked the question.

"Really? Do you think we're ready for that?"

It had been years since he, his brothers and April had defeated the Kraang. Not much longer after that, April had begun to return Donatello's feelings and years of happiness sped by. Now they were two young adults at the prime age of twenty one living on their own in an apartment in a high loft in the heart of New York City.

It had taken a lot for April to convince Donatello to move into a place of their own together. It wasn't that he'd miss his brothers a lot or Splinter. He would, but he didn't know how living in an apartment would be the best idea since he was what he was.

But after being persistent and drawing out a presentation on why it could work, he went for it. And her plan actually did work. Their apartment was on the top of the skyscraper and had doors that led to outside balconies for him to easily get to the roof. The building wasn't too tall where he could hop from that roof to the next and he admired how April thought of everything for them.

It had been a year since their living arrangements and Donatello loved it. He wouldn't trade it for the world. Their room had a lovely view of the city and their neighbors were relatively quiet and didn't seem to be super active since he never heard a racket from the outside hallway. And because the roof was vacant, he turned it into his own personal dojo where he and April would practice together every day. It couldn't get better than that.

"Yes, Donnie. I think it'd be a good idea. I mean, we've been living together for a while now as a couple and we've been through so much, I think it'd be cool if we got a pet."

Donatello thought about it. He wanted to say no but he could sense the excitement she had for the idea of owning a pet and could feel her eyes on him waiting for an answer. He turned to her, setting aside his project.

"I don't know, April...I mean, where would we keep it? Can we afford to feed it? If it has four legs I can't exactly walk it..."

"I know. But I thought of the perfect pet that I think would be good for us to start off with."

"O-oh?" He was almost afraid to ask. But he couldn't help but adore the way her eyes shone with excitement and he found it harder and harder to stay unsure with the issue.

"Close your eyes."

"Why?" He closed them.

"Hold out your hands."

He did, feeling very uneasy. Something cold was placed into his hands and he opened his eyes. He was met with a plastic bag filled with water and a single gold fish. The animal blinked at him and opened and shut its mouth a few times.

"So, can we keep him?"

Donatello felt himself smile, amused. He knew he should be upset that she went ahead and got the animal before asking, but it wasn't like she brought home a dog. The fish would be a great start to having animals in the future. And maybe even kids.

The mutant blushed at his last thought and looked up at April who was waiting for his answer with wide eyes. He felt himself smile and lightly roll his eyes.

"I think this little guy is gonna need a bigger fish tank. And maybe some friends to keep him company."

April squealed with delight and hopped onto his lap, her arms wrapping themselves around his neck and Donatello felt the air get knocked out of his lungs. He hugged her back, feeling himself grin knowing that she was happy.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Donnie!" She lightly kissed him and climbed off of him. "I'll get a tank for him now since I have some time before I need to go into the lab. I promise you won't regret this! I love you!"

She grabbed a coat and ran out of the apartment. Donatello glanced back down at the fish on his lap. The fish seemed to gaze up at him with a quizical look. The mutant poked the bag with a finger.

"I get you're confused, but get used to this. This is your new home now so don't get any funny ideas."

The fish only opened and closed its mouth in reply. April would be back in no time and he knew he should start figuring out how to properly handle a fish if there were going to be more coming. He sighed and turned back to his work. The things he did for love.


End file.
